Sasuke…why me?
by kittenmuffin
Summary: HIATUS/DISCONTINUED!
1. Questions

It started off as, "Don't talk to me, you're aggravating, how can you be such an asshole, you're worst than Naruto!!" Then it went places, places I only wish I didn't know about.

" Sasuke, Sai, I'm taking Naruto home I'll be back!", Sakura called out as she dragged a sleeping blond out of Sasuke's house. It had been 3 months since he'd first come back and everyone stayed up late with him to make sure he wouldn't leave again.

"Sasuke." Sai started as he plastered what he thought was one of his most welcoming smiles on. "Why'd you come back? Was it for these people you so clearly said you didn't give a shit about, hm? Please tell."

--No response.

"Ah, I see….you're so stupid that you can't even find your own reasons for returning." Sai uttered coldly with a smile still stretched across his pale face.

Sai waited patiently for a reply eyes closed wanting to here the Uchiha's reasons for returning. No response came or would it ever. Sasuke only got up and locked the door, leaning against it mumbling lightly, "Oh but I do care for them, I care enough for them never to do this to them."

Sai opened his eyes confused by the other raven's choice of words. "Huh?' He finally managed as a wave of unfamiliar discomfort crossed him. The other did nothing but smile as his once onyx eyes were now red.

"You're too fucking stupid…and that mouth of yours is really getting to me." The Uchiha quickly made his way back to the still confused emotionless boy.

"Considering how foul your language is the way I speak shouldn't bother someone like you." He spoke as he rose to face the Uchiha.

"I hate you." Sasuke mouthed as the forced the other boy down to the ground then sitting on him. "I'm really gonna enjoy this." Smiling menacingly as he pulled out a kunai. "I bet you don't even know what I'm going to do to you." He slowly dragged the kunai across Sai's chest roughly cutting off his shirt and severing the skin on his chest as well, leaving a perfect bloody trail behind on Sai's now bare white chest.

Sai winced as his nerves sent the message of pain through his body. He quickly tried to sit up and push Sasuke away from him but the other already had the point of the kunai at his throat. "Looks like somebody finally gets it." Sasuke whispered as he leaned in the lick the other's earlobe. "Do you really wanna know why I left?"

Sai didn't respond, he couldn't his throat was to dry .He tried his best not to move too much and make the knife cut him as he swallowed hard. For the first time ever his blood ran cold in this veins, he didn't think it was possible but he…was scared. Even he could comprehend what was going to happen next and as much as he wanted it not to happen he was completely immobilized by fear all he could do was stare into those killer red eyes and pray that god would kill him now while he still had his man-virginity, his pride, his clothes on.

Sasuke laughing manically and loudly in Sai's ear bit down hard onto the other's delicate earlobe. A pained whimper escaped the other's shaking lips. Satisfied with the effect he was having on the other Sasuke removed his jaws from Sai's ear and with blood visible on his teeth he answered the question that seemed like was asked centuries ago. "I got tired of Orochimaru doing things like this to me." He clenched his teeth together as those memories recaptured his mind making anger boil inside of him. He pulled the kunai from Sai's neck and Sai let out a shallow breath. Sasuke smirked, "I hope you don't think that this is any where near over." Sai's eyes widened, where the fuck was Sakura when he actually wanted her.

"S…S…Sasuke didn't you hate it when Orochimaru did this to you….so why do it to me?" Sai managed to pulled the words from his dry throat even though they were very rough and gruff. Sasuke ran his tongue across his bloody teeth , licking them clean before slamming his lips into the other. Sai tightly drew his lips together not wanting the Uchiha to even have a chance of getting his tongue in. Sasuke smirked against Sai's tightly closed lips as he threw the kunai that was in his hand across the room then he used that very same hand to squeeze Sai's bleeding ear that looked as if a small hungry animal was feasting upon it not long ago. Sai tried his best to contain himself but the pain was too great to have come from such a small area. He knew exactly what the other wanted but he couldn't help but open his mouth to let those frivolous shrieks out. His mouth opened, a scream escaped and Sasuke forced his tongue in.

Sai pulled his tongue back into the farthest parts of his mouth to escape Sasuke's greedy tongue. He hated the way the Uchiha tasted, he hated the fact that he was weaker, and he hated the worse fact of the all that Sasuke, another man was touching him like this. Sasuke's tongue skillfully licked the most sensitive parts of his mouth, occasionally catching Sai's tongue and fighting to keep contact with it. Sai was practically crying on the inside but he wasn't gonna let Sasuke have his way with him without a fight. He waited till Sasuke's tongue was in a perfect position before he bit down. Sai held on to the soft wet organ until he could taste a good amount of the other's thick salty blood in his mouth. He let go and spit out the warm fluids before glaring into a face that was smirking at him.

"What a pity, I was really enjoying myself, not to mention I was really sure that you knew it wasn't very polite to bite people who only wanna show you something." At this point Sasuke was grinning madly his eyes now matching his teeth. "hmm I see…you're not very fond of kissing." Sasuke then grabbed what was left of Sai's shirt and ripped a piece off. "Okay I'll let you go….once I'm finished of course." He laughed as he quickly tied Sai's arms behind his back. Sasuke then stood up to look at Sai struggle. His smile widened even more as he spit blood onto the floor. "You bit me pretty hard you know that?" Sasuke then pulled off his own shirt and began to unbutton his pants. "Sai, Sai, Sai do you understand what it's like to feel dirty in a hot shower, to truly have your inside hurts?"

Sai could only stare with blatant confusion and fear smeared across his face as Sasuke kneeled down and began slowly removing the his pants. Sai's body trembled lightly as he felt cold hands touch at the waist of his boxers. "Sasuke…why me?"

Sasuke looked up at the other for a short while before returning to what he was doing earlier. "Ever been the uke Sai?" he had changed the subject even though he knew the answer. He wanted some one else to hurt just as much as he did, he wanted to punish himself for letting his-self be hurt, and Sai resembled him so much that it felt like he was doing this to himself yet, he wasn't. He'd finally pulled Sai's boxers off completely and now he was as naked as he was when he took his first breathe.

Sai closed his eyes tightly and his body tensed up even more especially when Sasuke placed his hands onto his chest and ran then slowly all the way down, lightly caressing his skin, drawing invisible lines across his body. When Sasuke's hands reached his pelvic line he stopped and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, lightly whispering, "Even dogs know what will happen to them if they bite their masters." Sasuke hungrily forced lips onto Sai's, roughly sucking on them every so often. Sai's skin was crawling and Sasuke was growing excited. Sai could feel his erection stabbing into him. Sai turned his head to the side and took a much needed deep breathe. Why was he being punished when he did nothing, yes he wasn't very soft on Sasuke but was he really soft on anyone, and it wasn't his fault that he had been 'turned out' by Orochimaru isn't he the one who ran to him in the first place? Sai's mind ran wild with questions as he broke out in a cold sweat as the felt Sasuke running his index and middle fingers across his asshole. "No!"

Sasuke looked at Sai with a ruthless grin resting upon his face. "So you don't wanna be prepped…okay I'll get right to it then…but I'll start out slowly." Sasuke lustfully hissed those last few words at Sai before he placed his hard, thick cock at Sai's ass, only giving out the count of 3 before he slowly began to push in. Sai's eyes burned as he felt his asshole being slowly ripped and stretched beyond it natural width. He opened up and mouth and let out a pained scream. His scream only made things better for Sasuke though, his erection throbbed at the sound if Sai's deep throat groan.

Sasuke pushed the head all the way in and Sai looked like he was going to die, breathing hard through clenched teeth. "Relax…and it wont hurt…as much." Sasuke managed to moan out as he pushed into Sai more. "God you're tight!" Sasuke moaned as he placed his hands onto Sai's waist, digging his nails into his flesh as he started to pick up speed, dragging his body back and forth across the carpet, causing the rug to burn the skin on his back. Smiling valiantly to himself as he ripped the other boy apart.

Sai bit down on his lip to keep from letting the Uchiha hear him groaning and whimpering. The pain was unbearable and it seemed to be going on forever. He was sick to his stomach, he could feel the other's rock hard dick inside him, violating his body, searching his insides. But no matter how mentally disgusted, turned off, and pained he was physically his body was starting to enjoy this. His once flaccid penis was now starting to become erect itself. He had noticed but he didn't want to acknowledge that fact that this was beginning to feel good to him.

"You sick little bastard, you like this don't you?" Sasuke laughed as he grabbed a hold of Sai's penis squeezing it and watching Sai swallow his moans. "Come on and let 'em out I won't tell on you." He added as he started to pump the other's dick in quick and rough up and down twisting motions. Sai couldn't take it anymore and finally let out a long held in moan. Sasuke leans in while never loosing pace with any of his two tasks and kisses Sai deeply on the lips, this time Sai doesn't pull away but he doesn't kiss back either.

Sasuke pulls off Sai's lips smirking and goes ever faster.

The sound of Sasuke plunging in and out of Sai's body and his own heart beat was all he could hear. His vision flashing white and his moans though deaf to his own ears growing louder and louder. Sai could feel that he was reaching his limit his toes curled as Sasuke his that magical stop over and over again before he finally came, spilling white heat on he and Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned loudly and dug his nails deeper into Sai waist as the other's already tight insides grew tighter. Sasuke said a few cruse words before he released his seed into Sai. He sighed deeply before he pulled out. His warm white liquid ran down Sai legs as he stood to pull his pants back up. "You should see your face when you come." He smirked before retrieving the kunai from earlier and cutting Sai's hands loose. "Go take a bath. I want you clean…I might want seconds."

Sai rose from the ground slowly. He indeed hurt everywhere especially on the inside, hurt from what he just let himself enjoy, not to mention how dirty he felt especially from the cum that was spilled on his chest and what was leaking from his ass. Why would anyone wanna make someone feel like this? He slowly walked to the bathroom past Sasuke who kept licking his lips. He hated now, he hated himself now, he hated Sasuke but he loved the way he made him feel towards the end of it though he hated how it ended, with him embarrassed and dirty and Sasuke as smug as ever.


	2. face down

Sai slumped into the bathroom. His eyes moist with what he knows are tears. He slowly made his way to the shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go. But it just wouldn't get hot enough. The heated water burned his skin but he couldn't feel it, he didn't want to feel anything.

He expected emotions to be a good thing and that when he finally understood them things would be on better terms. He wanted to experience the happiness and friendship that Sakura and Naruto blabbed on so much about, but all he could feel was pain, hatred, shame, and lust.

Sai put his head down and watched as the blood coming from his body swirled in the water and eventually disappeared down the drain. Cool salty water run down his face and he holds his head up so that it would mix with the hot water falling from above.

Unsatisfied with the baths uselessness to make him feel clean he just turns of the water and pulls a towel over his waist. His wet hair drips down his face and he smoothes it back. He walks towards the door and hesitates. Wouldn't it be better if he just sneaked out the window? He presses his head against the door and inhales deeply and closes his eyes. There's a series of rough knocks at the door with a smooth dark voice trailing closely behind them. "What's taking you so damn long?"

Sai's heart began to beat faster only quickening in pace when he saw the door knob begin to twist slowly.

He quickly raised his head from the door and backed up. The door opened slowly and Sasuke stepped in. Sai's heart was throbbing at a rapid tempo inside of his chest.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he gazed at Sai's wet dripping body, a body that he had claimed as his very recently. Sasuke drops a pile of clothes on the sink. "I burned your clothes they were sickening." A smile slowly crept across his face as he licked his lips to get one final rise out of Sai.

Sai turned his head and waited until he heard the door close. Once Sasuke was gone Sai walked over to the sink to examine the clothes that were brought to him. While standing at the sink he couldn't help but look at his reflection in the mirror. His skin once as pale as snow now help a red tint from the burning water, his left ear scabbed over a mangled, his chest defiled by a hideous jagged scar. He shook his head softly and pulled a white shirt over his chest. The material was soft and felt nice against his skin, but he couldn't help but wonder whose clothes these were. He shakes off the thought and drops the towel. There's a light click and he's pushed against the sink.

"You're taking way too long." Sasuke's hushed voice rang softly in an ear the very same ear that he so mercifully ruined. Sai's body quivered as Sasuke licked at the ravaged ear granting Sasuke what he thought were well deserved moans. Sasuke removed his tongue from Sai's ear and brought his face to the others. "Hm, we have all this time….to get to know each other just like you wanted…remember?" Sai's mind took him back to when he first met Sasuke indeed he said that then but now he regrets ever meeting him.

One of Sasuke cool hands ran through Sai's smoothed black hair. "Your hair looks a lot better this way." He backs up off Sai and leans against the wall. "Hurry up." Sai nods silently and finished dressing with his back turned to his watcher. When Sai's done dressing Sasuke leaves the bathroom dragging Sai behind him.

When they're in the hall Sasuke stops dragging Sai and stands there like he's deciding what to do next. Once an idea pops into his head he kicks the door open to his room and flings Sai in. The other boy goes careening face forward to the hard tile floor. "Oops…let me make that up to you." Sasuke bends down where Sai is and in one full swoop yanks off the pants and boxers he had just given him to wear. "Nice ass Sai." Sasuke runs his hands across and gropes Sai's butt.

Sai swiftly pulls himself away from Sasuke. "Not again." He only says it once but the word replay in his mind over and over again. Sasuke laughs and crawls over to where Sai is. "But this time I'm going to do something nice for you."


	3. Thank you

_Italics_ = Thoughts of characters

Sorry it took so long and sorry it's not that great! :]

* * *

"How can it be nice?!?!….I'm a man! This is not how it works….as I've read". Sai pulls his pants back up and glares at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles at Sai's response. "Really now?? What about not to long ago I recalled I heard you moaning." Sasuke came closer to Sai, grabbed his face, and turned it to his good ear. "Don't deny it. We both know it's true." Sai was stunned by Sasuke's remark since it was true.

Sai let out a shallow breathe to regain his composure. "Well Sasuke did you like it too? When Orochimaru did this to you." Sai stood up from his place on the ground and locked eyes with Sasuke. "I bet you did."

He sighed to himself as he felt that his comment was really having an impact on Sasuke. Sai turns to leave out of Sasuke's room. Sasuke was so angry he clenched his teeth. He wasn't that smartass remark slide. Sasuke grabs the back of Sai's hair and pulls it towards his face. "You bastard!!." Sasuke gets ready to slam Sai's face in the door. However, he stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.

Sasuke pulls Sai's head back to his face. "You're fucking lucky!" Sasuke releases his grip from Sai's hair. Then pushes Sai from the door. "You better not fucking word!" Sasuke walks out to answer the door as Sai follows behind him. Sasuke answered the door and it was Sakura. She barges her way in. "I'm sorry I took soo long!"

Sasuke just shrugs. "We didn't mind…..right??" Sasuke looks back at Sai with a grin on his face. Sai nodded with a blank expression. _"Damn I've never been so happy to see such an ugly bitch in my life!" _

Sakura looks back at Sasuke. "I hope Sai didn't cause you any trouble because he can be a handful sometimes." Sasuke sighed. "Not really." There were some minor problems though like when Sai bit him, that was actually a huge problem. Sakura looked towards Sai. "I guess me and Sai will be heading out now, see ya later Sasuke." Then Sakura realizes that Sai's looks a bit different than he usually does. "Hey um Sasuke why does Sai have on your clothes?"

Sasuke and Sai exchange glances and Sasuke speaks up. "Those other clothes were hideous so I let him borrow those." Sakura looks Sai up and down. The clothes were a little loose but they looked much better on him than his usual clothes in Sakura's opinion. "I told you that your clothes were stupid looking a long time ago! You had better thank Sasuke for helping you not humiliate yourself so much."

Sai cut his eyes over at Sasuke before he put them back on Sakura. "I don't think that's necessary." Sakura placed her hands upon her dainty hips and rolled her eyes at Sai. "Don't be so rude and thank him before you piss me off." She finished off by cutely batting her eyes at Sasuke.

Sai just walked up towards the door and heads out instead of waiting for Sakura to stop trying to flirt with Sasuke. "Let's hurry up Sakura." Sakura nodded and smiled at Sasuke once more. "I'm so happy you're back Sasuke." Even though she has already said that like a thousand times already.

Sakura heads out the door leaving with Sai. On the way to their houses, Sakura wanted to start a conversation…mainly about Sasuke. "Man its great having Sasuke back it feels like the whole team is back together!" Sai is interrupted from his depressed mood by Sakura's obsession over Sasuke. "Yeah…it's great."

"So did you Sasuke get along well while I was gone?" Sai stops _"Along well?!? Along well?!?!" _

Sakura looked over at Sai "Hey are you alright why'd you stop??"

Sai stopped thinking about his horrible moment with Sasuke. "……Because we're at your house." Sakura looked to at her house. "Oh okay well see ya later then….wait you have to let me borrow that shirt!!!"

Sai nods and quickly takes off the shirt and tosses it over at Sakura. "Not like I ever wanted it in the first place." Then Sai waves at Sakura as he continues to walk down the street to his house. Sakura waves back happily as squeezes the shirt to her chest. "Thanks Sai."

…

Sai flopped down on the couch with a thud. Then he began to absentmindedly scratch his stomach when he felt a sharp pain. He looked down and saw the cut that he had gotten earlier. He decides to go to the bathroom to get a better look at it.

Sai walks into the bathroom and cuts on the light. He looks in the mirror at the scar and sighed to himself as he ran his fingers down the length of the cut. The motion triggered the memories of Sasuke running his hands down his chest and he couldn't help but feel sick and hot.

His stomach started to feel queasy and he could once again taste Sasuke in his mouth. _"Maybe I need a cold shower to get my mind_ _back to where it needs to be." _Sai reasons with himself and starts to takes his clothes off; he stopped though when he heard noises. He hesitates on whether he should go and check, thinking it might be Sasuke or not. He finally gained enough courage and walked out to check.

He headed towards the kitchen where are the noise was coming from to find Naruto peeking in his refrigerator. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw it was just Naruto. "What are you doing here?" Naruto looks up from the fridge. "I ran out of food at my house!!….where was I supposed to go??"

Sai looked at Naruto and smiled. "Possibly the store dumb-ass!!"


	4. PLEASE PLEASE

* * *

**PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER 3.**

**WE WENT BACK AND RE-DID IT BECAUSE IT MADE NO SENSE.**

**I DONT THINKN THE NEW ONE IS MUCH BETTER BUT HEY WE TRIED!!!!**

**HOPE YA LIKE IT AND REVEIW!**

**(^.^) **


End file.
